1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions executable by a computer of a communication terminal, the communication terminal, and a processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique of remote control for controlling a multi-function peripheral (MFP) with a mobile terminal including a touch panel superposed on an LCD has been proposed, for example. Specifically, the LCD of the mobile terminal displays an image acquired by taking a picture of an operation unit of the MFP, and the MFP executes processings in response to an operation on the touch panel of the mobile terminal. That is, when a user has touched an image corresponding to a key assigned with, e.g., a copy processing among images displayed on the LCD, the mobile terminal instructs the MFP to execute the copy processing.